With the widespread use of technologies related to three-dimensional (3D) models such as a 3D printing technology and a 3D scanning technology, the protection of intellectual property rights of 3D models has become a new challenge. Taking 3D printing applications as an example, 3D printing collaborative manufacturing, 3D model sharing design or transaction, and 3D related product experience purchase all involve the protection of 3D models.